Suspension fittings of various configurations are known for supporting cables on and between poles and towers. Respective fittings are suspended from corresponding poles. A cable is supported by running continuously through each fitting and from fitting to fitting. A length of cable between adjacent suspension fittings (e.g. poles) is known as “a span.”
A function of a suspension fitting is to mitigate the deleterious effects of static and dynamic loads on a supported cable. Cables are subjected to static loads arising from the effects of gravity and differentials in span lengths and/or misalignment of spans on opposite sides of the suspension. Dynamic loads may arise from the effects of wind, vibration, for example, from road traffic, and from animals such as birds, and in particular flocks of birds landing and alighting from suspended cables, or possums walking along the cables. These loads may cause the cable to move in a plane transverse or parallel to its length. Loads in the transverse plane may be termed as “swing” loads (and produce swing motion), while loads in the parallel plane may be termed as “sway” loads (and produce sway motion).